


The Samurai Returns

by TheIkranRider



Series: F-Zero Fanfics [2]
Category: F-Zero (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Continuation, F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on deviantART, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider
Summary: This takes place in the fourth episode of the anime. Tinsel first meets Rick and later follows him to Planet Cryton, the home world of Samurai Goroh, on his quest to retrieve stolen medicine from a space transport. Will they succeed on saving the kids' lives, and make out of Red Canyon alive?
Relationships: Ryu Suzaku | Rick Wheeler/Original Female Character(s)
Series: F-Zero Fanfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867759





	The Samurai Returns

**Disclaimer: I don't own F-Zero; the anime goes to TVTokyo, 4Kids, etc, and the series belongs to Nintendo. I own my OC, Tinsel Steelus.**

**A/N: This oneshot is ripped off from the fourth Lap in the anime, though it was definitely the first to me. This one episode alone has introduced me to one of the most underappreciated installments in the franchise, and to my favorite pilot ever. Enjoy, as Tinsel ventures into Cryton and goes on a life-altering mission.**

A young female in a lustrous machine had just left a diner complex known as the Falcon House after a hearty breakfast. Wearing a gleaming outfit, she was Tinsel Steelus, the pilot of the Silver Comet. As she was driving back to her apartment through the busy streets, something was wrong.

The prototype vehicle was known for its reputation. It was once built by Dr. Clash thirteen years ago. He designed it just before the start of the first official F-Zero Grand Prix. In it's prime, it was known to have the allusion of the celestial body while cruising through the tracks. Yet, Tinsel's steering became stiff and difficult to maneuver. Then, a hint of fuel caught her nostrils.

Alarmed, thinking it was a leak, she cut in the middle of the road as she made a desperate U-turn; she never cared of the oncoming cars honking and swearing at her jaywalking. Tinsel was finally able to make a safe pit stop back where she started. She was relieved she didn't have to make a lot of sharp turns, excepting her risky attempt.

She killed the engine and ran into the entrance. Jingles greeted her as soon as she burst in. Burt was just as surprised as she was, "Hey, Tinsel. What're doing back so quickly?"

She caught her breath, "Burt... Something's wrong with the Silver Comet. I had a hard time steering it; it seems to be on the fritz. Could you help me out?"

With a grin, he nodded. "Sure, Tinsel. Just as soon as I'm done serving this customer. This is Rick Wheeler. He's a F-Zero pilot who rides the Dragon Bird."

He mentioned a man who looked to be in his twenties, sitting on a stool across from him. He had short, brown hair and wore a denim jacket. Tinsel was in stunned silence, as if the cat got her tongue. She just stared at him, barely making a word.

"Rick, this is Tinsel Steelus. She's also a F-Zero racer who drives the Silver Comet."

He was astounded to meet another competitor and faced her with a smile. "Nice to meet you, Tinsel." He reached out a hand, but she refused to take it.

"U-uhh..." She backed away a few inches. She'd never heard of him, nor his machine. Rick Wheeler? The Dragon Bird? This must be a newcomer.

He looked into her blank face, "You okay? What's wrong? I don't bite."

"She's probably shy, she's never heard of you before." Burt explained. He put down the sweet coffee mug and started out. "Alright, Tinsel, let's take a look."

She reluctantly nodded, relieved for once not to get involved with a total stranger. Rick seemed like an ordinary guy. Who knows whether or not he could be dangerous? She couldn't trust just about anyone. Rick watched them leave, he really did want to meet this gentle woman. There weren't a lot of drivers from the opposite sex nowadays, nor during his time. She didn't seem like a threat, let alone belong to Dark Million.

So, Burt made some tune ups on the Silver Comet. The Check Engine light was on in a neon blue. "When was the last time you audited your engine, Tinsel?"

She rubbed her neck in embarrassment, "Um, I think it was before I participated in the Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald Cups. So...I guess over a year, I think." Tinsel was also hoping to look for Dr. Clash, but she hasn't seen him around, not even in his workshop.

Burt worked his magic for a good long hour, like a doctor performing surgery on a patient. He was very efficient; he didn't even get soiled as he unscrewed and emptied the fluid from the chute at the underside. Eventually, new oil, fuel, and steering liquid was put into the Comet and everything was locked up tight.

"Try it now, Tinsel."

She climbed inside the cockpit and started her up. Thanks to fresh Liquid O2, the Comet let out a sudden chilling breeze like a new air conditioner was replaced. "Whoa, this is nice." The Comet was known to be cool both inside and out, and it was completely resistant to intense heat. "Now, let's give it a test run."

She drove it around the lot a few times, and she noticed the acceleration was twice as fast, and her steering was easier to control. Little did she know that Rick watched her, fascinated with the glimmering gizmo. By the time it stopped, his mind immediately switched gears. As soon as he was done with his hot beverage, he gave Burt the fare plus tip, and headed his way to the Dragon Bird. When the duo returned, Rick was already gone. His destination was to Planet Cryton and he discreetly took an alleyway to Warp Gate 16.

"Huh, I guess he left. He must be on his way to Planet Cryton." the server said, picking up the cash.

"Planet Cryton? Where's that?" Tinsel asked.

He said that it was the place where Red Canyon was located. That made Tinsel cringe; she has visited there twice, each time was a close call for her. Once was 13 years ago during the second round known as the Queen League, another time was one year prior when she and her Duelist friends, Yugi and Joey, were following the mysterious pilot named Captain Falcon. She knew from the get-go this was bad news, as she remembered this was the desert hideout of the vicious Samurai Goroh and his lethal band of space pirates.

"Rick heard of an incident when a space transport was being sabotaged. He'll never forget his name, Samurai Goroh, and his thugs have stolen some rare items, including medicine for many sick kids. That was his main objective, and he didn't want to tell anyone except Lucy since Cryton is known to be off-limits. It's no wonder since it's one of the most dangerous F-Zero venues."

"Ooh." Tinsel's heart started to race. "I sure hope he makes it back safely. Goroh and his gang don't mess around."

"I hope so, too, Tinsel. He's only there to save the children. We could only pray for all their sakes. He's a very courageous young man."

* * *

Later on, Tinsel just couldn't get Rick out of her mind. Burt really seemed to warm up to him, like as a father figure would. He said he had a promise to keep to retrieve the medicine from Goroh's clutches, but she knew that one man couldn't possibly stand up against him. She doubted he knew who he was dealing with and she kept racking her brain until it felt like it was about to splatter like a tomato. Irritated and curious, Tinsel powered up her Comet and set the GPS. She followed the directions toward the same warp gate Rick took, and she emerged into the scorching heat almost instantly.

The sun was setting and she had to find a safe haven to camp for the night. She let out a frustrated sigh, blaming herself for waiting too long and venturing at such a dangerous time. Burt told her that the medicine had to be brought to the children within three days. So far, it was dwindling to two.

She managed to find a group of stalagmites and shut down the Comet. The last thing she wanted was to let the bandits find her via the bright lights which were twice as much since the repair. The night may have been a bit frigid, but her vehicle was known to adjust to temperatures very well. Tinsel readjusted herself and went off to sleep.

The sun didn't rise, yet the canyon was still light despite the shadows. The sky had a crimson hue and was fading to goldenrod. As Tinsel yawned, she heard a screeching noise in the distance, as if steel was being grinded. It wasn't for wielding; instead there were some guardrails enwrapping around a mountain. There were also some numerous, deep booms that even made the ground tremble beneath the Comet. There was also a massive landslide somewhere near the midsection.

"I better find Rick, or perhaps Goroh. He depends on me to help him get that medicine." Only two days to go. She went on the hunt, never caring if any bandits were following her. As she was nearing the mountain, the avalanche was still a constant, but there were no signs of the Dragon Bird nor the Fire Stingray.

At the corner of her peripheral vision through the large, thin clouds of dust, Tinsel overlooked three vehicles; two machines were following a beat-up black covered van of sorts. It was a strange sight to her since it had wheels, while the other cars hovered. Pretty soon, they registered to her as the two vehicles she was looking for!

She grew ecstatic. "That's it! That's the Dragon Bird and the Fire Stingray!" She immediately chased after them, but she had her doubts. "But, Rick... Has he not known this is..." She shook off her paranoia. "I'd better warn him." She activated her Boosters and was on the prowl.

She saw them park near a massive, indigo building that was approximately 30 feet tall, and a large skull with red wings curving upward were embedded just above the entryway. She decelerated and hid the Comet aside. Trying not to make a sound or any sudden movements, she exited the cockpit and peeked in.

Suddenly, two metal cages descended from the ceiling and held Rick and a bandit wearing the sunglasses and the red-white bandana captive. A thief known as Vidion led the ambush. But his face was entangled by a long, black leather whip. Apparently, a girl almost the same age as Tinsel wanted to teach him some manners. "Your days as a fraud are over!"

"What the hell?!" the named Vidion cried.

The second victim was able to escape easily using his very deadly sword. That cage was nothing as it crumbled into dust.

"Wait a sec! Who-who the hell are you?!"

"Only Samurai Goroh can break out of those bars!" the girl stated enthusiastically.

Rick was more terrified than ever. "Y-you're not Samurai Goroh, are you?"

"You're right, Rick! He IS Samurai Goroh!" Tinsel declared as she entered the cave. "I can recognize you from anywhere!" she pointed straight at him. Disregarding the henchmen's grumbles of terror, he faced toward her.

"Say what?!" Vidion screeched.

"So, it was him all along..." another criminal whispered.

"I knew you were a fake all along! Now that the real Samurai Goroh is free..." the young girl jumped up and revealed a hot pink hooded attire. She was completely different from her casual wardrobe. She challenged the group, "...you should give up."

"How dare you lie to us." The thieves charged, but the ninja easily won over them with her swift moves. They hurriedly scattered away, and she soon followed, launching some grenades.

Tinsel continued her tirade. "Don't you remember who I am, you dastardly thief?! I was one of your old rivals from the first F-Zero Grand Prix. I am Tinsel Steelus, and I demand you to relieve the kids' medicine at once before I freeze you!"

Goroh smiled. "Hmph, Tinsel Steelus. And here, I figured you were dead at White Land. Well, I'm not afraid of ghosts-" His speech was interrupted as the cave started to crumble.

"What's going on?" Vidion asked in terror.

"I pressed the self-destruct button on the timer. The whole building's tumbling down." one of his minions replied.

"You IDIOT!"

There were layers of rock breaking off and a huge crack was forming just above Rick's prison. He was as white as a sheet as he observed the horror.

"Rick! Stand back!" Tinsel leapt into the Silver Comet and pressed down on the thrusters. There were two buttons on them, one was for acceleration, while the other was used as an ice beam instead of a horn. At the exact epicenter, a jet of ice shot out toward the bars, freezing them on contact! The ice was just enough to rust Rick's imprisonment as the bars crumbled. It was jus enough time for him as he dove out before a large chunk of rock smashed it.

Vidion retained his composure. "Good riddance, what a good way to rid of Samurai Goroh. Ha ha ha ha!"

Just then his laughter was cut short by an explosive from above. The ninja was at it again; it was clear she's Goroh's associate.

"That little brat!" one of the gangsters scoured.

"We'll be done for!" another screamed.

She continued to launch away her explosives, making the bandits panic. Goroh finished the job as he jumped up, drew his sword, and sliced the steel platform in two!

While the enemies were busy, Tinsel persuaded her friend to leave. "Rick, come on!"

He was about to run out, but he hesitated and turned back. "No..! I gotta get the medicine. It's the kids' only hope!" He went to the side where several blue cases were. "Ah! Where is it?!" There was no answer as Goroh held his blade against Rick's shoulder.

"Don't move."

"You're one of them, aren't you?"

He only replied with a sinister nod. "That I am."

Tinsel felt as if he sliced her heartstrings. She headed back out and watched the building collapse onto itself. She also observed the samurai and his partner escort Rick at sword point and tied him up. She could barely make out the quarrel amongst the demolition.

"Samurai Goroh, I'm gonna get you for this! If it's the last thing I'll ever do! You hear me?!"

The Fire Stingray just casually left the scene. The last thing Tinsel wanted is to let the dying children and Rick down, as well as him making another vengeful enemy, as if Zoda wasn't enough for him to handle!

The Silver Comet lighted up and Tinsel zoomed passed the hapless detective, never realizing the ropes were loose once the bandits left.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!" she let out an angry holler. She made a hard side attack on the opposing machine. "WHERE'S THAT MEDICINE?!" she demanded.

Goroh just grinned at the threat. "You, pestering me again? You're just as bad as Falcon."

"Yeah? Well, I wish he was here to see this! You really are rotten to the core, Goroh! Never giving a damn about the kids' and Rick's welfare! Now where the hell is that antidote?!" she cried again. Her temper was as tepid as the desert itself.

Tinsel kept on attacking the Stingray, and at times it retaliated. "I don't want to play with a pest like you!" But she never gave up. She was hot on the machine's trail and kept on bashing it with as much might as possible. There were only a few speed boosts on the rocky road, and then, upon the Stingray's aggressiveness, the power of the Silver Comet began to shut down. It was even worse when she kept using her Booster to catch up. The coolness was beginning to fade and sparks kept licking the machine.

Just several miles later, there was a ravine up ahead. The Stingray was ahead of her and he was obviously prepared for the death-defying leap. It was no wonder since he knew every nook and cranny of his own turf. Tinsel saw it, too, putting her in a sudden state of shock. There was a flashback to when she was in White Land, taking the leap of faith, and never making it.

"No..! I cannot do this! STOP!" she slammed on the brakes. It was nearly impossible in the Comet's condition. The Stingray approached it and made the jump seamlessly. She could've sworn he was maniacally laughing his head off; clearly, he had won this battle. Tinsel sunk in defeat and reluctantly headed back with a very heavy heart.

Meanwhile, Rick found a metal briefcase on the Dragon Bird's fuselage. He slowly opened it and one lock just snapped. Before he opened the second lock on it, he heard an engine from behind. The Silver Comet parked a few feet away. The hatch opened, revealing Tinsel who was very distraught. She slowly got out and approached him as she dragged her feet, like a dog would while its tail was between its legs.

She sulked more. "Goroh... He got away with the medicine. There was a ravine and I couldn't catch up to him. I-I'm so sorry..." She was close to bursting into tears. "He really had us this time."

"No, he didn't!" Rick replied with an exclamation. He unlocked and opened the case, which revealed pills, agents, and a couple massive tubes.

Tinsel perked up and ran to him. "Rick, watch it! That thing might have bombs in it. Who knows what Goroh has plotted-" She stopped short, and was very ecstatic at what she saw. "Is that...the medicine?"

"I think so." He hadn't really seen treatment set up like this, not in this time period. "This could be the cure for all those dying kids. I'd better deliver it back to Mute City."

"I'll come with you; this place is never safe."

"Much obliged. By the way, thanks for rescuing me and chasing after him. You really helped me a lot back there."

Tinsel smiled as her eyes lit up. "Of course, Rick."

* * *

As they were heading back to the warp gate that led to Earth, they finally introduced themselves.

"Burt told me you're a F-Zero pilot and you drive the Dragon Bird." Tinsel said. "I'm sorry I didn't give you a proper greeting, I was very shy."

"It's all right. Not everyone is willing to meet someone who's new to them. What Burt said was true, I'm Rick Wheeler, a member of the Elite Mobile Task Force of the Galaxy Platoon." He grew bashful, "I've just started out recently, so I'm pretty much a rookie."

"I know how that feels."

"So, you're also a F-Zero racer?"

"Yes. I'm Tinsel Steelus, the pilot of the Silver Comet. I hadn't raced in a long while, about 13 years ago."

"I see. But what Burt didn't tell you is..." This was hard for him to say, but he managed to calm himself. "I was on hiatus from racing myself. 150 years ago." his voice rose with pride.

Tinsel's face turned pale. She was incredibly shocked. "What?!" Both machines screeched to a halt. "150 years!? I-I... I can't imagine being at a standstill for 150 years! T-that must've taken a huge toll on you."

Rick cleared his throat, "I was actually in cold sleep." This was a first for Tinsel since she only knew it was permanent for criminals who'd done first-degree murder and other deadly felonies. He continued, "I was a detective on an assignment and chased after a convict named Zoda, until he got the best of me." his voice softened as he recalled the fatal chase through the Brooklyn alleys. He also told her that he lost his girlfriend, Haruka. And he'd never forget the cultural shock he received after he awakened and was introduced to his boss, Jody Summer, and Dr. Robert Stewart. Although, he didn't give her all the details since his scars and the disaster were still fresh both in his body and in his mind.

"I once was involved in an accident myself." The murmur made Rick snap out of his reverie. "I also had a near-death experience. During the last course of the Queen League. That ravine reminded me of that large gap in White Land; everyone else made it across except me. I was close to death and suffered from hypothermia and trauma. Even today the accident was still fresh in my mind.

"Believe me. I know how it must feel to lose someone, and deal with the anguish from the past."

"I'm very sorry, Tinsel." His heart hurt nearly as much as hers.

"Thanks." she responded in an inaudible whisper.

After a few moments, Rick led her to the hospital where a boy bound to a wheelchair, named Alias, and his mom stood. He was coughing and wheezing into his arm. Rick made a brief pause, holding the case and let out a sigh with a smile. He walked up and gave the worried parent the antidotes. She smiled and gladly told him she'll give them to the physician right away.

Tinsel's expression became as blissful as theirs as she watched them leave. Rick unveiled he had a promise to keep to the boy; he was one of his greatest fans. Alias always loved to see him race, even though he hardly came in first. He even recalled when he signed his first autograph on a toy model of the Dragon Bird the kid was holding, even then he was in a wheelchair. Later, he, and his partner named Lucy met both Alias and his mom in the ICU, and the child whispered that he wished he'd be a F-Zero racer just like him. That gave the two fellows a sense of comfort in that lonely, dire place. It was almost as if a weak streak of light shown on them. Since that moment, and when he heard of the burglary at the space transport, he vowed to keep it a secret and solve the case on his own.

Meanwhile, Tinsel described who Samurai Goroh really was, a heartless assassin that's the head of a group of the most fierce thieves in the universe. He was also known as Captain Falcon's archrival, and they're relationship became strained since the masked man was the one who claimed the most bounties and climbed the ladder in the Internova Police Force, at least that's how the rumors went.

"You knew about Captain Falcon?" Rick asked in astonishment.

"Yeah. I also encountered him, Dr. Stewart, Pico and Goroh during the Grand Prix 13 years ago. His Fire Stingray is very aggressive. I, too, saw him compete in a death race against Falcon last year. He's really not a force to be reckoned with."

"Whew, tell me about it." He watched the kid one last time, as he finally was strong enough to stand. His mom was holding his hands, never being more proud of her brave son. "Oh, I need to get going. I'm sure my boss would throw a fit if she knows where I've been. It was very nice meeting you, Tinsel." He gave out a hand.

"Nice meeting you, too." She finally took his, and they shook with a warm, strong grip. They both grinned as they looked at each other. Then, they departed. But before he left, Tinsel remarked, "Oh, Rick, let me give you one piece of advice: The next time you chase after a criminal, make sure you do your research..." The last sentence had a slight hint of disappointment.

"I will. Bye, Tinsel." She watched him leave until he disappeared into the horizon.

* * *

Back at headquarters, Rick was scolded by Jody Summer and was doing janitor duty with Dr. Clash supervising him.

"Hey, you missed a spot."

"I know, I know."

He rested on the handle of the heavy steamer and muttered to himself, "I may not be the best janitor, but I am indeed the fastest." He smiled as he looked back at the good deed he'd done out of it.

Meanwhile, Tinsel stopped by the Falcon House and Burt was very impressed that she finally made the chance to meet Rick.

"So, you finally decided to make friends with him. I'm glad you helped him out while retrieving the rare medicine for all those kids."

"Actually, Goroh was nice enough to leave it with the Dragon Bird after he was captured. I'm not sure why." This always puzzled her since she knew him as a bloodthirsty killer. "I wonder if it's because he has a kid of his own. Maybe that's why he was so compassionate..."

"It's hard to say. I never thought that Goroh would have a soft spot for those dying kids since he orchestrated the assault." Burt replied.

"Me neither." She wasn't certain if it was either Goroh or that doomed thief, Vidion. Her eyes shot up to the Televid. Mr. Zero was announcing the next upcoming Grand Prix race. "Hey, Burt... So, you really think I should take my chances and compete alongside the Task Force?"

"It's up to you, Tinsel; whatever you want to do. Who knows, it's most likely you'll see the Dragon Bird. Rick would never miss out."

She recalled the fact he was in cryo for a century and a half. She was quite impressed on how much she knew about him. He truly was a hero, and she wished that the Falcon House could honor both he and the captain's valiant deeds. Her heart warmed as she gazed at an image of it on the screen. She grabbed the same model of his machine from a nearby shelf and held it firmly. "The Dragon Bird..."

Tinsel was truly looking forward to seeing Rick again. And perhaps someday, she could race by his side and make herself the third honorary member of his team.

**A/N: The episode the fic that was based on was the first time I ever saw the anime; back in the fall of 2004. I was introduced to it around the same time Rick was looking for Samurai Goroh, and it was unfortunate I wasn't able to see Lisa Brilliant's trap afterwards. I guess I might've forgotten when was the next airtime on the FoxBox. It's too bad I can't find an English dub of this. I could only wish we'd have the missing episodes soon.**

**One thing to know is that Tinsel had a long, though quick, dread over Goroh, as she first encountered him in the Grand Prix 13 years back, as well as meeting up with him while following Falcon. She was so lucky that she was able to retrieve the stolen medicine and assist Rick in his time of need. Little did she know that her fascination with him would be something much more than she'd anticipate.**

**The fic would start out w/ the song "Beacon Port" from Maximum Velocity; "Hideout" from Disney's game, Quackshot, will play during Tinsel's early pursuit of Goroh. Then, "The Cover of Red Canyon" from F-Zero GX during Rick chasing the bandits, and the "Theme from Enter the Dragon (2001 Revival Mix)" from DDR Extreme would play as Tinsel chases Samurai Goroh. "Hurrah for the Champion" from GX plays as Rick thanked Tinsel for her assistance.**

**Well, that's it for now. Long live the franchise, and I hope we'll get a second chance for the English dubs.**


End file.
